


baby it's cold outside

by internetakeover (nymeriahale)



Series: phanweek 2015 [2]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: 2009!phan, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-16
Updated: 2015-11-16
Packaged: 2018-05-02 00:16:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5226611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nymeriahale/pseuds/internetakeover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Filming the Christmas Adventure might have been fun, but five minutes later Dan’s genuinely starting to worry that his fingers might drop off. Thankfully, Phil’s on hand to warm him up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	baby it's cold outside

**Author's Note:**

> my fill for the sfw prompt for day 2 of phanweek, 2009!Phan, and actually the first fic i finished for the week! apparently this is the closest I get to short.
> 
> also available on [tumblr](http://internetakeover.tumblr.com/post/133358727792/baby-its-cold-outside-summary-filming-the)

Ahhh, cold!’ Phil sings, jumping up and down as he enters the house.

‘You’re cold!’ Dan exclaims, quickly closing the door behind him. ‘What about me? I did a forwards snow angel!’

‘That was your own foolish decision,’ Phil defends. ‘I take no responsibility for that.’

‘I think my nose is going to fall off,’ Dan pouts. Every bit of him feels overheated now he’s in the reasonable temperature of Phil’s house, but his nose and hands are still numb.

‘Aw, baby,’ Phil quickly pulls his coat off before rushing over to puts his arms around Dan’s waist. He drops a light kiss on his nose, and Dan giggles, sighing softly in contentment when Phil rests their foreheads together.

‘Kissing it better?’ Phil’s mum asks, wryly. Dan startles, pulling from Phil’s embrace and looking down to pull off his wet gloves.

‘A tried and tested method,’ Phil responds.

‘I’ll make you some hot chocolate, if you like?’ Kathryn offers. ‘That ought to help too.’

Dan looks up, surprised at the offer, and finds her smiling at them. He returns the smile a little shyly, ‘Yes please, thanks Mrs Lester!’

‘Call me Kathryn,’ she insists, not for the first time.

‘Yes please, mum,’ Phil echoes.

‘I wasn’t asking you, Philip,’ Phil’s mum rolls her eyes. ‘I didn’t imagine for one second you’d turn down hot chocolate.’

‘It’s tradition,’ Phil smiles, moving over to help Dan with his coat when his frozen fingers won’t co-operate.

‘I can do that,’ Dan grumbles, batting at Phil’s hands, but surrenders easily when Phil gives him a chiding glance.

‘But don’t you enjoy me undressing you so much more?’ Phil replies lowly, and Dan’s eyes widen as he shoots a glance at Phil’s mum.

‘Phil!’ he hisses, blushing, but she doesn’t seem to have heard, or if she does doesn’t think it worth commenting on.

Phil just smiles, faking innocence, and takes Dan’s hand to follow his mum through to the kitchen.

‘No, no, you boys go through to the lounge,’ Kathryn insists. ‘Put the TV on or something, it’s warmer in there. I’ll bring it through when it’s done.’

‘Thanks!’ Dan repeats, and Phil just smiles, tugging Dan in the other direction.

‘Your hands are like ice,’ Phil complains, turning to take both of Dan’s hands in his, rubbing to warm them up. Unfortunately this leads to him walking backwards into the lounge, and though he’s lived in the house for over 20 years, though Dan tries to warn him, he inevitably walks into a sofa.

There’s a split second where they’re balanced, Phil’s weight trying to go backwards but Dan holding him upright, and Dan thinks: this could have gone so much worse. Of course, at that very moment Phil’s foot slips, and they’re both falling.

They don’t land too heavily, or at least Dan doesn’t, with Phil and a sofa to soften his fall. There’s a brief moment of silence as they process what’s just happened, half of their bodies on the sofa and half hanging over the arm. If Dan tried hard enough he could probably push backwards to standing fairly easily, but instead he lets himself succumb to giggles as Phil does.

‘Oh, well done Phil,’ Dan says through his laughter, ‘Walk backwards, what a great idea, that could only go well for someone with your excellent coordination skills.’

‘Hey!’ Phil complains, ‘That sofa’s not normally here!’ Phil’s attempts to hide his laughter might be much more successful were Dan not lying on top of him, feeling his chest shake. Then again, Dan thinks, looking at the twinkle in Phil’s eye and the tension of his mouth as he tries not to smile, maybe not.

‘Okay, moving backwards,’ Phil announces, and Dan pushes up on his hands to let Phil shove and wiggle his way into a more comfortable position, legs on the sofa rather than hanging in the air. ‘You now,’ Phil goes on, the instant he gets settled, pulling Dan by his upper arms until he’s fully on top of him again.

‘Ow, ow!’ Dan complains. ‘You’re bruising me, you lemon-’

‘You weren’t complaining last night,’ Phil mutters.

Dan pointedly ignores him, ‘-I could have done that myself.’

‘Would you, though?’ Phil replies, a little too knowingly.

And no, perhaps Dan wouldn’t have. Perhaps he would have made Phil sit up, instead, sat next to him on the sofa rather than sprawled out like this. It’s not the fact that Phil’s a boy - he doesn’t think - it’s just that he doesn’t really know Phil’s family yet, and he was never this casually affectionate with his ex in front of her family, and... yeah, it’s probably that Phil’s a boy, too.

‘Well, I’m not going to crush you to death, anyway, let me go,’ Dan insists.

Phil’s expression drops for a split second, genuinely sad before he exaggerates a pout and releases Dan. Dan sighs, shifting off Phil to lie on his side, balancing precariously on the edge of the sofa for a few moments, before pushing Phil onto his side in turn and shifting closer.

‘Happy now?’ Dan asks, sarcastically. They’re lying facing each other, Dan entangling their legs as Phil slides an arm around his waist.

‘Definitely,’ Phil beams.

Just then, Dan gives a violent shudder, and his attention is called to the fact that he’s apparently still quite a lot colder than he’d realised. His hands hurt a little, actually, now feeling is returning to them, which can’t be good. He suppresses another shiver, burrows closer in to Phil, who can surely only be a fraction warmer, but that fraction makes all the difference in the world.

‘You’re still freezing!’ Phil exclaims, pulling Dan closer still and rubbing his back briskly.

‘You’re one to talk!’ Dan retorts, kicking pointedly at Phil’s ankles where he can feel the cold of Phil’s feet even through his socks. The hands on his back aren’t exactly the warmest, either, but at least Phil doesn’t seem to be repressing constant shakes as Dan now is.

‘Warmer than you,’ Phil replies lightly, seeming honestly concerned, not even flinching away when Dan presses his cold nose into the crook of Phil’s neck. Dan drops a quick kiss there as thanks for Phil’s tolerance, mutters a quiet apology for stealing his warmth.

Dan can feel Phil taking in a breath to reply, they’re pressed so close, and is surprised when Phil’s words are addressed over his head.

‘He’s freezing,’ Phil says, and Dan’s briefly confused.

‘Of course,’ comes the amused tone of Kathryn from behind him. Dan quickly tries to pull away from Phil, but Phil just holds him tighter. He probably looks pathetic, curled up like a child in his boyfriend’s arms, and as comfy as it might be that’s not exactly the image he wants to present to Phil’s parents.

‘No, seriously,’ Phil insists, taking a hand from Dan’s back - Dan takes the opportunity to try to move away again, almost falls off the sofa - and lifts one of Dan’s hands from where they’re pressed against his chest. ‘Feel his hand.’

Dan hears the clink of mugs as Kathryn presumably puts the hot chocolates down, can’t quite twist around to see. ‘I’m fine,’ he insists, trying to take his arm back. ‘Can’t be colder than your feet, anyway,’ he grumbles, before remembering his manners. ‘Thanks so much for the drinks, Mrs Lester!’

‘Kathryn, I told you,’ she says lightly, taking Dan’s hand in her own. Dan stops struggling, it seems ungrateful. ‘Hmm, you are quite cold still,’ she says, sounding a little concerned, and Dan appreciates her actually addressing him. ‘Drink your hot chocolate as soon as you can, I’ll get you boys a blanket for now,’ she states, and Dan doesn’t feel he can argue.

‘Thank you,’ he repeats, having finally managed to twist around enough to make eye contact.

‘I doubt your parents would be very pleased if we sent you back missing fingers,’ Kathryn jokes, and Dan smiles at her before she turns to leave the room. He likes Phil’s mum, likes his whole family, actually.

‘Muahaha,’ Phil attempts an evil cackle, and Dan turns his head to roll his eyes, can’t quite suppress a fond smile. ‘You’re trapped now!’ Phil declares. ‘My turn to be big spoon,’ he goes on, nudging Dan onto his opposite side.

‘Phil, I’ll crush your arm!’ Dan protests as Phil tries to get an arm underneath him to take both of Dan’s hands in his.

‘Better that than your fingers fall off,’ Phil insists. ‘Aha, success!’ he squeezes Dan’s hands, now engulfed in his, and Dan can’t deny that the warmth does feel good, pushing through the painful stage.

‘Well don’t come complaining to me when your hand falls off,’ Dan huffs, rolling his eyes again even though Phil can’t see.

‘I felt that eye roll!’ Phil squeezes Dan’s hands again pointedly.

Thankfully Kathryn returns to interrupt their bickering, ‘Comfortable?’ she asks, looking over Dan’s shoulder and shaking her head as Phil moves to take the blanket.

‘Very, thank you,’ Dan admits as she unfolds the blanket, throws it over them both.

‘Don’t forget your hot chocolate, it should be cool enough to drink in a few minutes,’ Kathryn reminds them as Phil adjusts the blanket from where it had fallen.

‘Thanks, mum,’ Phil takes Dan’s hands again, and Dan repeats the sentiment.

‘You’re welcome,’ she smiles.

‘Your mum’s great,’ Dan mumbles when she’s left again, wriggling a little further beneath the blanket, a little more firmly into Phil’s hold.

‘I know,’ Phil replies genuinely, squeezing Dan’s slowly warming hands again, dropping a kiss onto the top of his head.

And this, right here, is just where Dan wants to be, possibly forever. He’d rather not be quite so cold, perhaps, but the blanket is helping to take care of that. He’s wrapped up in Phil’s arms, surrounded by his warmth, about as close as they can realistically get. He can feel Phil pressed against his back, Phil’s cheek now resting on his head, their legs tangled again so that Phil’s cold feet rest between his. Dan sighs contentedly as Phil switches his grip on Dan’s hands to intertwine their fingers, allows his eyes to fall shut.

Yeah, he could stay here forever.


End file.
